Adiós ¿o no?
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Una devastadora noticia cae sobre el equipo siete, un miembro importante ¿murió?, después de eso cosas extrañas e inexplicables ocurren al rededor de ellos ¿fantasmas? esto es un Adiós ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back._**

Hey yo aquí de nuevo los traigo algo que no se ni yo, eso es desicion de ustedes si es un one-shot o le sigo, ahi me dicen please.

A si, tambien tengo planeado hacer un one-shot con lemmon para subirlo el 23 de julio festejando mi cumple y el de sasuke-kun :3 si lo quieren me avisan igual.

* * *

_No se porque, pero llevo dos semanas sin dormir bien, y cuando lo intento siento una opresión en el pecho también cuando miro la foto del equipo siete esa opresión vuelve. No entiendo que es lo que pasa. Y extrañamente hace dos semanas que Sakura salio de misión y hace exactamente dos semanas que no he entrenado como debo, no duermo como debo, no me alimento como debo y tampoco estoy tranquilo ni un minuto._

_Y eso no es lo mas extraño, al parecer Kakashi y el Dobe están igual que yo se les nota cansados, pero para ellos es mas notorio en ellos que en mi, yo al menos sigo con mi expresión fría. Pero, algo esta mal lo se, lo siento. _

_Estoy en el entrenamiento con mi equipo y no estoy pero para nada concentrado y veo que los demás siguen igual, estoy cansado de esto ¿Qué demonios nos pasa? O ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Estaba por desquitarme con el Dobe cuando un puf me interrumpió, _

-Hmp, un ANBU.-_dije_

-La Hokague los espera.-_nos dijo_

_¿No se supone que estábamos libres de misiones? Kakashi miro extrañado al Dobe y el a mi. No sabíamos para que nos quisiera pero, cuando me hice la pregunta de nuevo, esa __**molestia **__en el pecho se hizo más grande._

_Cada paso que daba, sentía que mi corazón salía del pecho y esa inquietud no me dejaba, así que de reojo vi a mis compañeros y como lo supuse, no estaban mejor que yo._

_En frente ya del la torre, decidimos entrar, paso a paso la desesperación era mayor Tsk, esto es molesto. Cuando mi mano estaba a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta un fuerte sollozo se escucho dentro de la habitación, eso no ayudo mucho a mi impaciencia y por lo visto a los otros dos tampoco._

_Abrí muy lentamente la puerta como si no quisiera abrirla…Pero lo hice, y por Kami-sama que me arrepentí._

_Una rubia chica mejor conocida por nosotros como Ino era la que lloraba y eso no me gusto nada, sigo viendo a mi alrededor y otra de las alumnas de la Hokague Shizune, estaba cabizbaja y sollozando en silencio, eso tampoco me gusto y por ultimo la Hokague, quien velaba por la seguridad de konoha y quien daba seguridad a sus aldeanos y ninjas sin haber flaqueado una ves…era la que mas lloraba._

_¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa? Pensé para mí._

-Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi.- _nos nombro de uno por uno y viéndonos con esa mirada cargada de dolor y parando sus sollozos difícilmente._

-¿Que pasa Tsunade sama? ¿Que es lo que tiene?_-le pregunto Kakashi todavía dudando si lo que pregunto fue lo correcto._

-Tsunade _obachan ¿Q-que es lo que pasa? oba__.-pero el dobe fue interrumpido_

_-Esta muerte Naruto.-__ ¿Qué?, ¿Quién? O no, que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando._

_-¿Quien?-__pregunto Kakashi, e Ino y Shizune no pudieron aguantar mas el llanto y se dejaron caer, la mirada de Tsunade nos decía todo,pero queria aferrarme a una mentira, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Por favor no lo diga, no quiero escucharlo, es mentira._

Sakura.-_susurro lo suficientemente para que Naruto de dejara caer y dar un grito de dolor y furia, lo suficientemente para que Kakashi bajara su mirada con dolor y sufrimiento y lo suficientemente alto para que mi corazón terminara de romperse._

_

* * *

_

muy corto lo se, pero ustedes deciden si lo continuo no asi que reviews please :3

SAyoo


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back._**

******hola mundo aquí traje actualización de este fic :3 espero que les guste ¿a poco creían que lo iba dejar así? jaja :3.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Solo han pasado dos meses desde tu muerte Sakura-Chan, los días después entre en una fase de negación y culpa. Aunque no soy el único afectado con esto si soy uno de los que más sufrió. Tú fuiste mi primer amor, que luego paso a amor de hermanos. Desde tu partida, en el equipo siete una nube gris siempre nos acompaña y es mucho más pesada que cuando Sasuke se fue. Y pos kami que mucho mas dolorosa._

_No hay día que no te extrañe, no hay día que no te mencione, no hay día que no te llore y no hay día que deje de esperarte. Siento como si en cualquier momento fueras a llegara de esa misión a la cual saliste y no regresaste._

_Pero tampoco soy estupido, esas esperanzas se fueron el mismo día que te enterramos, es imposible recuperar lo que en la tierra esta o eso repite mi amigo y hermano Sasuke_

_cada que visitamos tu tumba. Aunque el no lo mencione mucho, es el que mas a sufrido con tu partida._

_Ahora mismo no queda más que seguir con nuestras vidas, estoy seguro de que es lo que querrías ¿verdad Sakura chan? Solo espero que me ayudes a superar esto de donde quiera que estés hermanita._

-Sakura Chan no sabes cuanto te extrañamos, te quiero-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido..

_*+Sueño de Naruto+*_

_*+ Se ve a el mismo en un lugar amplio donde hay mucho pasto ¡oh! Es el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete. Es extraño no recordaba que hubiera un árbol de cerezos en medio._

_-Cerezo…Sakura.- murmuro bajo, al mismo tiempo que una rebelde lágrima posaba por su mejilla._

_-Naruto…Naruto.-se escuchó una vos armoniosa cerca del árbol._

_-¿Sakura Chan? pregunto el rubio volteando a todas direcciones buscando de donde provenía la voz._

_-Naruto, acércate al árbol.-le dijo la voz._

_-Pero… ¿eres tu Sakura?-siguió preguntando viendo a donde se encontraba el cerezo,_

_-Lo sabrás si te acercas.-le contesto. Y con eso, se encamino muy lentamente al árbol._

_-Aquí estoy ¿ahora que?- desesperado y volteando a todos lados el rubio se encontró en una rama con lo que paresia un protector rojo con el signo de los Ninja de Konoha la cual se le hacia muy familiar._

_-Jaja ahí lo tienes Naru baka, ahora tienes que entender que no solo tienes que ver, si no observar bien y me encontraras.-le hablo la armoniosa voz.-nos vemos después Naru baka._

_-Sakura Chan espera déjame verte ¿Dónde estas?_

_-Nos vemos._

_-Sakura Chan espera._

_-Sakura Chan_

_*+Fin del sueño+*_

-Naruto

-Hey Naruto despierta.-se escuchaba una voz de lejos.

-Sakura Chan?- pregunto medio dormido aun

-No digas tonterías y ya levántate Dobe.-le dijo la misma voz que identifico como la de Sasuke ya muy enojado.

-Wow, fue tan real.-hablo el rubio desconcertado.

-De que hablas Naruto.-dijo pregunto un peligris llegando al lugar.

-¡El sueño!, ¡lo del cerezo!, ¡Sakura!.-grito y se medio levanto de su cama,

-Dobe tuviste un sueño nada mas, no era real, Sakura ya no esta, recuerda que.-pero fue detenido por la mirada de dolor que le dio Naruto.

-Pero…fue tan real.-hablo en voz baja y con su mirada nublada por lágrimas.

-Naruto debes comprender que ella ya no esta, déjala descansar en paz.-hablo serio y con deje de tristeza, la cual hizo que Sasuke y Naruto se hundieran mas en esa melancolía.

-Si tiene razón sensei, creo que es mejor que me lev…-dejo de hablar por que algo sentía cerca de su mano.

-¿Que pasa dobe ya te dio pereza levantarte?-se burlo el pelinegro aun con restos de su mal humor y tristeza,

-…-

-Que pasa Naruto.-le pregunto su ex sensei.

El rubio no contesto solo hundió mas su mano por el colchón sintiendo más a profundidad el objeto por el cual sintió curiosidad. Muy lentamente la fue sacando hasta que…

-¡Oh por dios!, grito Naruto.-¡sabia que era real!-dijo viendo el objeto que había sacado.-¡miren!-grito mostrando el objeto a su compañero y ex sensei.

-Eso es.-hablo un sorprendido Sasuke.

-Si es de Sakura Chan, recuerda que Tsunade obachan dijo que lo había perdido cuando le pregunte si podía quedarme con su protector,

-Y no lo tenías tu Naruto.-interrogo el peligris a Naruto con tono de duda y severidad, no es que dudara del rubio pero eso era extraño.

-Claro que no, usted sabe como me puse cuando Tsunade obachan me dijo que ni con eso me podía quedar.

Si no era eso entonces ¿Como llego el protector ahí? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Alguien estaba jugando con ellos? esa y otras preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza..

Antes de insistir a Naruto sobre el tema, la ventana que estaba cerca se abrió de golpe dándole paso al viento con un suave aroma y que hacia un pequeño remolino junto con algunos pétalos de cerezo. Y eso no fue lo extraño. Lo extraño era la oración que se formo con esos pétalos la cual fue…

_Nos vemos después,_

Y mas extraño fue la leve y armoniosa risa que se escucho en la habitación, risa que las tres personas reconocieron como.

_Sakura._

_

* * *

_**hola de nuevo jaja ¿Y? ¿les gusto? si les gusto me dejan un rev sii?*0***

**bueno agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron rev en el cap pasado.**

**SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney.**

**LuisanaG.**

**G.**

**angel zoe.**

**Twinkle star-chan **

**Chiharu Natsumi**

**Strikis**

**setsuna17**

**me han hecho muy feliz :3 a y tambien a las personas que me agregaron como favorito TwT gracias.**

**bueno dejando el drama aun lado, ahi les van unas preguntas.**

**¿que sera lo que pasara en el proximo cap?**

**¿sera a caso Sakura la que este ahí?**

**¿de donde habrá salido el protector?**

**eso nadie lo sabe (bueno io si XD)**

**aviso ya saben el que quiera agregarme al su msn no hay problema nada mas que manden un correo diciendo quien es :3**


End file.
